A feeling of rejection
by XxAnGeLGonEBaDxX
Summary: Edward left, Bella got changed and became the most powerful vampire. Edward got a new love and she’s human, what will happen when they meet?
1. Prolong

**Haii this is my first fanfic don't hurt me plz**

**a/n: oki im gonna rewrite this, the plot may change big time or subtly, im trying to make it longer and more realistic for some people who dont like my story bieng so short so here i go.  
**

**Summary- Edward left, Bella got changed and became the most powerful vampire. Edward got a new love and she's human, what will happen when they meet?**

**Prologue: my pain  
**

BPOV

I opened my eyes slowly, everything was unfocused at first and I looked at the clear blue sky. It looked different to me, more defined, more pretty; you could say to be straight forward. I raised my hand thinking it would hurt not moving it for few days, but I actually felt better than before. I slowly raised my upper body from the ground and sat on my butt. I looked around to see myself in a beautiful meadow. The wind made the tree branches slowly moving with the wind. My mouth fell in awe and then I was hit with a memory.

_I was looking into piercing gold eyes and they were looking at me. The back of his hand was stroking my cheek, I felt warm and I was smiling. He smiled at me too. Whoever he was, I loved. "I love you: he said and I said it to him back. We were happy I could see that. _

I was pulled out of the memory. I pulled my knees to my chest in fetal position and felt like a big a part of me was missing. It hurt, it hurt so much that I started crying. I cried for a very… very… long time.

EPOV

I put my hand on my heart. I felt pulling and pain. Alex put her hand on my back to soothe me. This happened often. I smiled up to her. She smiled down at me and started hugging me. This was a normal thing that happened when I had my attacks. She comforted me and I accepted it. She is my girlfriend.


	2. Who is she,What is she

**Haii this is my first fanfic don't hurt me plz**

**a/n: oki in this chapter bella is very diffrent from the first version... i had to do it to fit how im changing the plot.. form the look on how it is now.. It will change A LOT so beware... im srry to ppl who liked it before but i got some reviews saying it should be longer ad that bella shouldnt of taked Edward back so fast so im trying it from a new way i guess...I also changed the scene that edward left bella to fit my story sooo **

**Love it hate it, idc just review it **

**Disclamer: I own nothing beset David, Everything related to twilight belongs to stephinie myer.  
**

**Summary- Edward left, Bella got changed and became the most powerful vampire. Edward got a new love and she's human, what will happen when they meet?**

**Chapter 1: Who is she..What is she  
**

BPOV

My eyes opened to my baby blue wall. Like the baby blue sky I woke up to in the beginning. I pushed my self off of my bed and swung my legs over the side. Despite my species, I can sleep. I can do a lot of things my kind is not suppose to. I have human traits like crying and blushing and all that mumbo jumbo. I can sleep and I can eat. I like still having the ability to sleep still. It's a nice time to dream, but some dreams I could live without. I can still remember the first time I had that one.

_I was with him again ad we were walking to our meadow. The thing is I was getting a weird vibe from him and it seemed that he was distant, not here. I reached out to take his hand and he flinched. I looked up to him to see he was not looking at me, but up at the sky. I slowly retracted my hand and tucked it to my side feeling rejected. _

_We reached our meadow, and as always, I was amazed at its beauty. I smile and skip around the meadow smelling the flowers. I looked back up at Edward to see the still distant look on his face. I said his name softly but he didn't seem to hear me which seemed to be odd. I walked up to him slowly and took his hand in mine. That snapped him out of his stupor and he flinched. I felt hurt rise up again. I didn't know why he was flinching from my touch; He's been like this for the past week and I was getting tired of it. _

_"Edward" I said softly and he flinched again when I said his name. I felt water prickling at my eyes and his pain looked in pain. "Bella we have to talk" he said in a hoarse voice. My body went cold at those words. To me they were never good words never. "About" I said cautiously He took a deep breath and said everything in a jumble."Bella, I can't do this anymore, it's just not working. You need to find a human and I need to find someone else." I looked at him as my eyes widened and I felt more tears prickling at my eyes. _

_He looked at me but looked away. Oh I wished he would just look at me, tell me this was wrong and that he loved me. The thing is he didn't. "Why" I simply said. I wanted to know why he just brought this up. I wanted to know what I did wrong, and if I could fix this. "Just need a change." He simply said and turned around and headed to the forest. I reached out for him but all I felt was air. Just empty, cold, air. I collapsed onto the grass. _

_Why did he have to do it here, here of all places? Our meadow , our sanctuary filled with happy memories that our now swallowed up by one horrible one. I sunk down to my knees and then I let out a scream. It turned into crying and I couldn't stop myself. They just kept coming; the tears and I didn't even here the approaching footsteps. _

I quickly pulled myself out of the memory and jumped out of my bed to my vanity. I looked at the girl in there. I didn't recognize who she was. I remember me being a happy lively person, with no worries and enjoying life. That was taken away from him. I sat down and took my silver brush through my hair. While I brushed through it I turned my hair to a black with blue streaks through it. My eyes slowly changed into an icy blue and my stature became smaller. My nose became a little button one and my face became to look like as someone the age of 14. When the change was done I went to my closet. I opened it up and raised a finger to sort through my clothes. I picked out a blue tube top with sakura blossom tree in black on it and a black crop sweater. I finished it with dark washed jeans and shiny black stilettos. While I was putting in my blue diamond drop earrings in David chose to come in. I changed hi appearance to someone taller and a little thinner. His hair turned into black spikes with hints of blue in it and he came to the mirror. He looked at his transformation and approved. With a silent time to go we headed to my Mercedes and headed for Forks High.

DPOV

I looked over to her and sighed. She's still not any better and I think she will never be the same as the one I met many years ago. I missed that one; she was happy and full of life. Well, as much as we can. Now she's just an empty shell with no one in it. "What our are new names now?" I asked. "Ali Domagan, and Alex Domiagan." She said softly. (Dom- a-gan) I nodded and looked at her eyes in the mirror. They were empty and distant. I dread the day when she would remember that horrible memory and I hoped it never happen. I knew better that it would and ever since she knew he didn't want her she didn't live. He lips were in a straight line as they always are. I haven't seen her smile for 10 years. We pulled up to the parking lot of the High school when I noticed that we cut off someone.

EPOV

I drove my Volvo to Alex's house to pick her up. When I got there I parked across the street. I saw her bound out of the house in a blue button down shirt and light washed jeans. I smiled but it never met my eyes like it did with her. She would be the only one who would bring that kind of smile to my face again. She smiled at me and her little dimples formed on her face. She Climbed into my car and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled again and headed off to school. I was pulling up to a spot when a Mercedes cut me off. I stomped on the breaks in time. I didn't even hear them coming. A girl with black hair and blue streaks stepped out with a guy identical to her. They must be the new students.

"Those jerks, they probably did it on purpose." Alex said angrily. I calmed her down and parked right next to them as my brother came up to by me. I got out of the car and was going to walk up to her, but my brother got to her first."Hey new girl, what's the deal. That was my brother's spot and you knew it." The girl stiffened and froze in her place. She slowly turned around and we all gasped. She was beautiful in vampire standards but she was human. Her eyes were widened in shock.

"Ali, let's go get our schedules." Said the boy. She nodded slowly and quickly turned around and quickly ran away. She glided across the courtyard at inhuman speed when we knew right then and there that girl and that boy had some secrete. We all looked at each other confused beset Rose; she looked uninterested and just headed to her class. We all followed soon. Pondering what just happened.

BPOV

_He's here…._ _He's here… He's here..._It kept repeating in my mind over and over. I was shaking and my mind was in a jumble. _He's here…_ the voice in my head said again. I didn't even think about the girl by him. I was still in shock of just seeing him. I entered my firs class and went to the far corner. I heard all the murming. "Oh my god, look at her, she's gorgeous." One student said."Is that one of the new students? "One of the girls asked to a boy. They kept talking until the teacher came in and everyone quieted down. He looked to see me here and raised his hand and curled his fingers signaling me to come to his desk. I rose from my desk and went to his desk. "You must be Ali Domagan." I nodded. "Welcome t Forks High. I would like to appoint u a guide, Ms. Cullen please show Ms. Domagan around." I looked over my shoulder to see Rosalie there. She nodded and I went back to my desk silently.

Class went on and I spaced out. The shill bell broke my out of my spell and I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder and went to the door seeing Rosalie there. I looked up at her with a blank stair and she looks at me like I have to heads. "What's your next class?" she asked. I gave her my schedule and she looked it over.

"Follow me." she simply said. I nodded and followed her. I knew my way, but they didn't need to know that. "Ali since I am stuck with you for this whole day I would like you to call me Rose." I nodded. "Why don't you and your… he's your brother?" I nodded and she pulled me left when a massive jock came tumbling where I once was. "Okay, so you guys can sit with us if you want." I nodded and she stopped in front of my class.

"Here's your class. I will see you after class." I nodded and she left. I took my seat in the back of the class. My whole morning went on like this with me going to class and meeting with Rose at the end and going to my next class. I took this time to ponder seeing him. He looked happy and seemed to be content. I guess he was speaking the truth when he said we needed to see new people. I felt the tear coming to my eyes but I blinked them away. I entered the lunch room and looked for David. I spotted him being cornered by a cheer leader and I went straight for him. I took his hand and looked for Rose.

I spotted her and headed towards their table. I sat down by short one and David sat down next to me. "Hello." Said David. I heard murmers off hello. They picked around with their food and I took the salad that David got and picked the meat out eating it. Then I went to the lettuce and finished the salad. "I don't get it; they have inhuman beauty and speed, yet she eats, and her eyes. They also reek of vampire." I looked at him and out eyes met. I remember those same golden eyes that looked at me through my dreams, and those same ones that said goodbye. I looked down and kept picking at my salad. "You guys would like to know our names?" asked David. There were some nods and sures. "Well I am David Domagan and this is my sister Ali Domagan." I waved my hand.

The little girl took it her responsibility to tell about her family. "Well I would like to introduce me first, I am Alice Cullen." She said with a smile. She hopped to our side of the table and took out hands in her little hands. She shook ours furiously and I could feel everyones eyes on us. I didn't like it to much so I sunk deeper into my chair.

EPOV

_Hmm there skin is ice cold _My sister thought, I couldn't keep my eyes off the one named Ali. Something was telling me I knew her. Alex came to my side and sat down next to me and kissed my cheek I smiled down at her. I looked back at are two new 'friends' to see the girl looking down. I looked confused and so was Japser. _Why did she suddenly turn so sad? _ "This is Jasper Hale my boyfriend and the girl who just sat down is Edward girlfriend Alexa Churchill. The one she is sitting by is Edward Cullen." Jasper put his hand to his chest and he was gasping for breath. _She.. feeling..so…much…pain.. _He gasped out in his mind. She looked at jasper and her eyes turned into sadness and those blue eyes became blank before I saw Jasper suddenly revert back to normal. _I can't feel her anymore. _Japser and I were both confused. As we my whole family as we looked at the two new comers who were a complete mystery to us. "You know Rosalie Hale and the big lug by her is Emmett Cullen." They nodded and the girl looked at her food picking at it.

I groaned. If only I could get into their minds. I would be less confused and I would not be groaning. "You are frustrated with us." My eyes widened in shock, she spoke. From the time we met her and from the time Rose has been with her, she had been silent. We had thought she was mute. I was also amazed that she knew I was frustrated by them. "Why would you say that?" I asked them looking for information. "You are confused and it shows on your face and you just groaned. I put two and two together." She said slowly. Her voice was a sweet melody to my ears.

We were more irked by them now, especially the girl. She took her hand and brushed it through her bangs once. "Your wondering who we are, and possibly what we are." Almost all of our mouths fell open. It's like she's reading our minds. "What are you?" Rose said seriously. She was eyeing the girl with a cautious look. "Your question will be answered soon enough." She said with an ominous feeling surrounding the table. The bell rang and we headed to our classes. I noticed Ali was going the same direction. I entered the classroom and took my seat with Alex in tow. The Ali stood by the teacher's desk. My eyes couldn't leave hers and I didn't know what about her frustrated me. She avoided eye contact with me that confused me and her comment at lunch did not help. Who is she… What is she…


	3. Hearts Break

**Haii this is my first fanfic don't hurt me plz**

**a/n: oki in here bella is a little more lively because she has seen Edward, buh shes not happy shes geting angry, which will be needed later. Im sorry i dont update as often as i did before buh im writing longer ones and this is way different then the one i had all planned out before. And i have major writer block...srry. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing i was so excited that everyone liked it and wanted more. Ty i will start doing the didicating when i see big reviews oki doki.  
**

**Love it hate it, idc just review it **

**Disclamer: I own nothing beset David, Everything related to twilight belongs to stephinie myer.  
**

**Summary- Edward left, Bella got changed and became the most powerful vampire. Edward got a new love and she's human, what will happen when they meet?**

_too many suitors for one hearts causes all pain and misery,so choose wisely or you'll break all.  
_

**Chapter 2: Hearts break  
**

BPOV

I waited for the teacher to sign my slip and let me go, but instead he openly gawked at me. I kept my stare blank as could be and simply said,"Sir." He snapped out of his stupor and cleared his throat. "Here you go Ms. Domagan." I nodded as he put his hand out to give my back my slip. I took it and headed to the back. I kept my eyes straight to the desk because I couldn't take looking anywhere else and especially there. I slowly sat down in my seat and slid my messenger bag off my shoulder. I Stared outside the window and looked at what has changed in this small town. They seem to get out of their rainy seasons because it wasn't raining there was just a cloudy sky.

I felt someone sit by me and I averted my eyes to my side. There sat Rosalie Hale, I looked back at the window and dazed off. After just minutes I could feel everyone's stares on me and I moved my head slightly down to see what they were staring at. There were some slight avert of eyes from some class mates, some were obvious lookers. The Cullens were slight obvious, as was the girl by him. The teacher always casted occasional glances my way, and I ignored them. The one that bothered me the most was his. Its hard enough to see him now, I don't need his attention on me.

"Ms. Domagan please answer the question." I looked at the teacher and I swear I saw him swoon.I answered and took off in a daze again. I just wanted to leave this place and just forget him. I wish my memories of him stayed buried. I counted down the minuets till the bell rang and then the ticking kept ringing in my ear. _Tick..tick…tick…RINGGG_ I shot up right when I heard that shrill bell and dashed out of the classroom. I probably looked like a ghost to the humans. I made a beeline to gym and into the locker rooms.

The gym uniform for forks high consist of green and white. Doesn't this town have enough green already, why don't you just ice the cake some more. I slipped the nasty uniform on and slid into some white gym shoes. I was heading out when the girl from other classes piled in. I was glad I got out before they started changing. Wonder what all the gossip would be if they saw me. I sat down on the bleacher and brought my knees up to my chest wound my arms around them while resting my chin on the valley in-between my knees.

5 minutes passed and then class started. The coach came out and she was female. She had a hard look on her face that would scare any of these humans. "Now listen here you little maggots, I want you running laps till I say so GO!" She shouted and they we started running. I kept to the middle to be normal, well as normal as I could ever be if you really think about it. 5 minutes had passed and I could see the humans were getting tired and were sagging. The _teresterone_ driven boys tried to show they were fine, but I could see the perspiration on their forehead. They were having trouble too.

I looked over to the teacher and saw she was enjoying this. Humans are so strange, then again all of us are weird. Have our twisted ways of feeling good or pleasure. I felt like being nice and closed my eyes. _It is time to stop _I said into her mind. I saw her take a double take and then I saw her eyes go dead. "Class it's time to get to today's practice." Her voice was monotone, like it should be. The class started to slow down and they all looked quite puzzled." She never lets us stop that early, did she get laid or something." There were some murming and all and I released her from the spell.

She looked slight daze and it was amusing. She shook her head to clear it and then started the practice. It seems we are learning volleyball. From what I remember, my human self dread any for of physical moving because of her lack of grace. Now, I use them to blow off some steam. I don't hurt them, the just need to be careful. On my team was non other the player of Forks high. I sneered and look the ball from the coach. I bounced it a few times before I threw it up and hit it with a lot of force, but not inhuman force. The guy was slack jaw as were the opposing team as the ball bounced at the near corner of the court and I just went to get the ball. "Great serve Domagan." Said the coach with a little awe in her voice I nodded and went to go serve the ball again. I saw the opposing team on more alert. I thought to let it up and hit it like they would think an average girl would do with some tiny skill. They hit back with a set spike combo. My team mate went to go hit it but failed and it bounced off to the way side. I used some of my speed and caught it in time sending it back.

The other team didn't expect that and weren't ready so I scored again. I called for the ball and the ball came back at me fast. I guess someone is a little pissed at the moment since they are losing to a girl. The game went on and there were many ohhs and ahhs through out it. In the end we won by 11-6. I sat down at the bleachers and spread myself out. I was trying to sleep when I felt someone hovering over me." He there my little team mate." I groaned in the inside. I never was good at getting men off me, one of these days I have to make myself look ugly so I won't be asked out. It probably wouldn't work, knowing my luck.

"What do you want" I said in an annoyed tone. I just wanted to rest, my body different from humans and vampire body, its stronger then humans, but it is also weaker than vampire. My body has its limits which means there is a reason to my sleeping and able to eat human food. It helps a little."Now baby why do you have to be like that, we are a perfect team, I bet we do great in other _areas_." He wagged his eyebrows and I growled in disgust."If you're talking great team, then you mean me getting every point, and you can handle me being in charge in other _areas." _I said matter-of-factly, putting emphasis on areas. He looked taken aback and then turned red. "Aren't you one frigid bitch." I laughed and again he looked taken aback. "You have no idea, so it's best you don't mess with me because really there is one thing you need to know." I paused and got up from the bleachers and stood on them. I leaned of to his ear and whispered "This frigid bitch bites." I bellowed my intoxicating breath on his face and left the dazed human to himself.

I went to the girl locker room and changed out of the ratty uniform. I fingering my hair trying to get it under control when all the girls came rushing in. I turned from my locker and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder when I guess the queen bees of the school crowded around me. "I don't know what's your problem is, but you need to let off Jake, he's like my boy friends and it's like soo not cool for you to be all over him." I restrained my temper and did an evil grin to them. They look frightened by it. I laughed inside."You need to get your facts straight missy, HE came on to me, AND HE is a total sleaze." I put my finger in her face to emphasize my point and walked away. I went to the paring lot and got in my Mercedes and tapped my finger along side the steering wheel waiting for David. I then I saw him with all the Cullens. My jaw dropped as I saw him having fun with them and all. David was always a quiet, keep to himself kind of guy. I have never seen this side to him.

I felt the emotions that have started to rise from me start to sink again. It was because of me that he had been someone else and couldn't be himself. I got out of the car and left the keys in ignition for him. I slipped off my heels and put them in the car. I turned from the car and ran. I ran too where I felt calm. I could feel my speed picking up and that my wings were itching out of my back. I felt the prickle of tears. When one rolled down I jumped and my wings expanded out of my back. I flew to the place and I landed safely in the middle. By the time I was there, my mascara covered my check with streaks of black. I collapsed and my wings cocooned me.

_It was because of me the he left, he couldn't be himself and he left. I'm doing the same to David, I'm going to drive him away. _

The voice in my mind said. I pulled everything closer to me. Then I heard foot steps. My head shot up as well as my body and I barely got to my feet. I staggered to the trees as my wings dispersed into tiny sparkles and into the air. I climbed one and hid in it. I hid my scent and clutched my chest when I saw who it was. He was there; he had that girl in his arms. He was twirling her around the meadow.

_He brought her to our meadow… OUR meadow.. How could he. That's supposed to be our meadow, our memories. I guess he just forgot me… _

I couldn't stand seeing them; I flew right out of the tree and straight home. Water droplets trailed behind me and I saw our home coming up. I went straight through the wall to my room. My wings dispersed. I fell on my bed in a heap. I just wanted to disappear. What did I do to deserve this pain?

EPOV

I suddenly stopped and my head snapped towards the sound. There stood what looked like angel wings and the girl from school. She then suddenly vanished and I saw water where supposedly she went. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Edward what's wrong." I heard Alex say."Lets go home now." I said in a low voice. I swung her over my back and started running. She put her head in the crooked of my neck like _she_ did before. I felt the pang in my chest when ever I thought of her. I pushed it back. She's happy now and that's why I left, it was for her.

I saw my house coming up and I started to slow down my pace. When I got onto the parch I let Alex off my back. She looked confused and I just took her hand and lead her into our house. I need to call a family meeting. That new family didn't give us a good vibe at first, and this does not help them at all. I don't know what I saw, but I'm sure it isn't normal."Everyone, family meting." I called.

RPOV

I was painting my nails when I heard Edward approaching. I could smell the human with him, my nose wrinkled in disgust. I never liked it when he had Bella with him at first, and he is attaching himself to another one doesn't help. I really didn't hate Bella, I was jealous that she was able to capture Edward's attention and not me, not that I like him. I was also furious with her for wanting become like us even though she has to will to be human. The thing with Edward's new human is that she is just distasteful. She is cocky and has a warp sense of humor. Any other way she pisses me to hell. We both have a war going on between us but she will never win. I will make sure of that.

They entered the house and I heard Edward call a family meeting. I groaned, I didn't want to be in the same room with her. I unwilling got up and headed downstairs. The mansion still looks the same after 10 years, the same walls, with a fresh coat of paint of course, thanks to Alice and Esme perfectionist quality. I ascended the stairs and looked around. I guess I was the last person to come. I did take my sweet little time. I took my spot by Emmett and sat between his legs. His arms came around my middle and pulled me to his chest. I relaxed a little in his hold.

"You know the two new kids." We nodded. "We've been having weird vibes from them and well, from what I saw I'm sure there are reasons why we have some weird vibes from them." We all gave him a questioning look. "That girl was at the meadow, and that's not what really freaked me out, it's because she had wings." We all gave him 'WTF' looks and 'Are you kidding'."I really think we should invest in some research in those two, or we might have to go to drastic measures, if she was spying on us, then I wonder who would be next, and what they would do."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Everyone's eyes turned to me; I quieted down lets out a few chuckles before I said what I wanted to say."You guys are blowing this so out of proportion, you're only doing this because you are afraid for your precious human; it's like her all over again. If it's going on the same course then you should just dump her now because we know you are never going to damn her to our monstrous life." I laughed again."Rose" Esme chastised. I ignored her and kept on with my speech.

"It's going to be her all over again, if you really want my opinion, I's rather you changed her before so we didn't have put up with poor broken Edward because he made a stupid mistake. Bella was a sure as hell better then this snotty princess over here." I waved my hands over to Alex and I saw her temper coming. I chuckled to myself. I saw everyone's surprised look and then I saw the sadness and then anger, fury from dear Edward's. "Rose you have no right to bring her into this, what I did was for the best, you'd never understand." He snarled at me and I sent one back as vicious and added a glare.

"You two, Behave, we need to discuss this…." He was cut off by the doorbell ringing. We didn't know that someone was coming we were so caught up in our argument we did sense it. Alice skipped to the door and opened it. We heard her tiny gasp. "I would like to speak to your family." Said a male voice behind the door. She nodded and open the door to reveal…

**And im back to doing cliffes... **

**if people who have rread my story before r reading it now, then they know wha happens, people who havn't wait and see. I'm sorry again that i have not been updating fast, between school and bieng grounded its not that easy. And i might have a lot of mistakes because i havnt sent this to my beta. and to clarify, Edwards girlfriends knows they are vampires, and her name is Alexandria, but she likes to be called Alex. Lastly Bellas companion name is David. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING **

**-Angel  
**


	4. Confrontation

**A:n/ oki sue me i dont update fast.. i get distracted easily and im have been busy. I like reviews to bukos so its a 2 way deal i get reviews u get chapter i dont u dont get what you want. Here is the chapter u guys have been asking for. Bella mood has changed because i need it to be less sulky so sorr for sudden mood change. **

**Summary:Edward left, Bella got changed and became the most powerful vampire. Edward got a new love and she's human, what will happen when they meet?**

**Disclamer: Roses are red**

** Violets are blue**

** i don't own twilight**

**so I'm blue**

**Chapter 4: Confrontation  
**

_The heart can play tricks on you, before you know it your dieing. _

EPOV

There stood in the door way, weren't people I'd like to see at the moment. I growled and took a defensive stance in front of Alex. I felt a tiny pressure at my side where she was trying to push me away. It reminded me of _her_, how she always wanted to help. My gaze went down to the floor as they grew hazy with the memories of her flooded through my mind…_Stop it, you left her for her own good. _I heard the tiny voice in my head that has kept me going back to her some many times. It was the best I always told myself. She lives a happy life now, probably doesn't remember me anymore.

I was brought out of my thinking by the male's voice."I think it's time me and my sister explained some things." He said coolly. "I think you do." I snarled out. "Now Edward it's no time to be mad, we need to talk things over and some questions answered so don't be rash." Carlisle gave me a pointed look and I controlled my emotions. I turned my glare on the girl but my face froze when I saw her eyes. They were cast down but I could fully tell the emotions running through them.

They were filled with so much sadness it hurt me just to look through them. Many emotions passed through me _sadness…anger...Regret…knowing…pain. _I understood the first two but not the last three. Why would I feel that for someone I barely know and someone who has shown no justice to me or my family? My mind was in a muddle and I couldn't understand anything. I shook my head to clear and listened to what the boy had to say. "I think I need to leave you guys some time to collect yourself and talk before we tell you anything because I don't think anyone is thinking calmly at the moment and at their own influence."

We looked at him in disbelief. How did he know about Jaspers gift?"We will see you at the field you guys play baseball at, midnight and please be punctual." With that they left. We all raced to the door to question them but they were already gone. How could that be, they just left seconds go. I feel uneasy about these people and why does my heart hurt now. I shook my head and we went back into the house. "I'll take you home now Alex" She gave me a confused look. "Why would I go home, I'm going to go with you guys to meet those new people?"

I shook my head at her. "There is no way you are going." She crossed her arms around her chest and opened her mouth to protest. I put my finger on her mouth to silent her."The answer is no, I can't risk you getting hurt, I made that mistake once already with another and don't need to do that again." Her eyes softened and her head fell. I grasped her chin and smiled at her. There was no way I'm not going to make the same mistake I did with _her_, not again. I got into car on the drivers side after putting Alex in. I sped out of my drive way. I chuckled to myself when I saw her grasp the handle. In many ways they were the same, I guess that is what drew me to her, and many ways they are different. That's what makes me miss _her _the most.

I sighed and averted my eyes to the road. My hands gripped the steering wheel tight and it was cracking under my pressure. Alex looked at me worryingly and had a confused look on her face. I gave her a reinsuring smile. She smiled back, but that feeling that I got from that girl were still in my system. I couldn't shake it off. I also felt like I'm my whole life is going to change when we meet them. Let me tell you, I do not like that feeling.

I dropped Alex off and went home to get ready for our confrontation with them. My head was so jumbled I'm lucky if I don't drive into a tree, or annoy the hell out of my family.

BPOV

I played with my fingers interlocking them and unlocking them. I was nervous… yes. I was scared…yes. I was angry…HELL YES. After I actually thought of this for like the past 7 years oh so, something snapped. HOW DARE HE DO THAT? He loved me I risked my life for him, and he goes and leaves and hooks up with another human. I was pissed, and you know what. I wanted him even more. How dare a human try to take what was MINE? I can't believe it took me this long. I've been moping around for so long that when I saw him with someone else, something changed in my mind. I feel alive again, or as much as I can be.

I could tell David was happy to see some kind of light in my eyes. I don't know what, but I feel so...hyper now, like I can't stay still. I just wanted to get him back, but he's going to have to work for my trust. He needs to earn it, the ungrateful baka. I huffed and looked at my watch. Couldn't time go faster…wait, I can do that. David saw my eyes light up and mouthed no. I looked at him pleadingly and he shook his head. I huffed and turned my back to him. This was how we were before. I like it better then the dead silence. I heard footsteps and I turned towards the sound.

The Cullens came out one by one Edward first. My mood immediately pepped up when I saw he didn't have that pesky human with him. I waved them over and the slowly come over. I think they were scared of us. "Hello, I can tell you have all been anticipating this confrontation, and we are sorry if we have brought any worry on you." David started. Carlisle stepped forward and spoke for the family. "You have brought some worry to our family, and some needed answered questions, I do hope this meeting will bring all these unsettling feelings condemned." David nodded and he looked at me.

I nodded back and clapped together and my wings expanded out of my back. The wind barrier broke apart to show my form in an elegant black dress and my white blue tipped wings. David did that same thing and instead in trousers and his wing's is black, but tipped a midnight blue. I looked at the Cullen's expressions' and almost burst out laughing. They all had their mouth jarred open and their eyes were bugging out of their sockets. Carlisle was the only one who could control his expression. I could see the awe in his face. I giggled and sat cross legged in the air. David swayed in the air and I thought of what was going through their heads. Better yet, let me take a peek in there.

_Kool they are angels, right angels the people with rings and our holy._

_Great now what is going to happen to us_

_Why didn't I see this, I should of, I mean come on. _

_She seems different, more energetic or lively. _

_This has never been seen, nor recorded, how could this be?_

_She looks like an angel so it seems fitting._

_This…this...is unbelievable. _

_(**Who ever guess them all right will get acknowledgements)**_

I chuckled at their thoughts. I flew in circles around them and waited for David. Right on cue a strike of fire came towards me. I easily dodged it with putting a wall of water in front of me to turn it into steam. More came and I intercepted them with my own spheres of water. I saw the amazement on the Cullens faces and Awe. I need to end this soon. So I flexed my wrist and whipped it out in the direction at David. My finger tips tingled as my strings of light came out and entangled and wrapped them around David. He struggled and I smirk as I raised my arm as he lifted to and rapidly and forcefully brought my arm down sending him into the ground making a crater and a loud bang.

I took my time walking over to him to check on his appearance. He was still faced first in the crater. "David." I said gently. I waited a few seconds and when I got no response I brought back my wings and landed gently onto the ground. I went over to him and knelt down. I put two fingers to his neck and closed my eyes. I concentrated on finding his light and looked at it. It was a still a bright blue. I drew back and opened my eyes and stood up. "David stand up." I said knowing he was faking.

He grunted and picked him self up. "Stop being a baby, we have an audience." I scolded him. He turned his head in my direction and growled. I chuckled and got up and brushed myself off. I turned my attention to the gawking Cullens. "What, believe it or not, we are just like you." I vanished and whispered in Alice's ear "Vampires, we our practically family." I vanished before she turned around and went to Carlisle. "Dammed on this Earth for eternity." "Never to be a human." "Cursed with a Thirst." "A being need to kill to survive." "Hiding who we are from the world." "Outcast." I whispered in each of the Cullen's ear vanishing before they could turn around to see me.

I reappeared by David's side and tilted my head and put an innocent façade on. "I have no knowledge nor is there any kind of record of a vampire such as you." I giggled."I guess I'm just special."I was a little uneasy of telling them who I was when I was human. I don't know what their reaction will be if I do tell them. "Now I am roughly 7 years old as in vampire time. I was changed when I was 18 soon after sadly." I took a deep breath and got ready. "It was a by a vampire who sought revenge on me, my name is Isabella Marie Swan dear Cullens." I watched their faces for their emotions. All had sadness, shock, astonishment, and many more.

I slowly looked at Edwards and what I saw was so different. There was deep sadness and heartbreak in his eyes. _You deserve it, you broke me too._ "BELLA!" I heard Alice squeal and run over to me and tackled me. "Alice you're still the same." I picked us up and put her on her own two feet. "What do you mean a vampire sought revenge on you." Asked Edward. "Don't you remember Victoria and Laurent? They were not happy about you killing their leader." His eyes became more saddened I frowned and smirked in the inside. Part of me was laughing at his sadness and the other not liking it. My head jutted up by noise in the distance. "I think it's time we leave before……."

That when what I didn't want to happen, happened.


	5. Wolves and Old coven mates

**A:n/ mhm i stilll take forever to update because i get lazy and all and forget about it.. also there is writers block and all the crap :3 oh and congrats to all of you who guessed the thought right and bravo bravo. Oki for warning there is Wolf bashin in the chapter. I have nothing against the pack, just in this story they are not kindly liked. SO if you love your wolves. I dont think the first part of the chapter is for you. :3 you have been warner. Enjoy 3  
**

**Summary:Edward left, Bella got changed and became the most powerful vampire. Edward got a new love and she's human, what will happen when they meet?**

**Disclamer: Oki oki i dont own twilight**

**buh you know wha i have an Edward doll HA  
**

**Chapter 4: Wolves and Old coven mates  
**

_When i break will you fix me ?  
_

BPOV

I groaned; stupid mangy mutts had to come. I turned my back towards them right when five huge furry wolves and two moderate sized wolves came out into the clearing. The looked back in forth until they saw the group of vampires. The growled and showed their teeth. The pack came over to us and stood on their hind legs trying to intimidate me. I snorted; the mangy mutts intimidating me? HA. I snarled at the offending animals in front of me and shooed them away. They growled at me and I scowled back. I don't need them here stinking up the place with their foul smell. "Why don't you take your furry asses and beat it." I told them.

They crouched down and snarled and launched themselves at me. I rapidly waved my hand in front of me and made a gust of wind push them back into the forest, hearing the wonderful sound of many wolves crashing into the trees. I knew they were going to be pissed when they got out of the daze so I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened my eyes and out came seven bewildered dressed humans. I gave them a toothy smile and waved. The all gave me a scowl beset the youngest of the pack.

I looked at him closely. I decided to peer into his minds.

_I don't get what Jake has against these vampires. They seem like good people. _

I laughed manically and floated towards the bewildered and scowling humans. I swirled around the young pup. "You're so naive to think so kindly of us. " I said by his ear. He spun around quickly and I laughed quietly floating away. "I mean come on; our life style is to kill to survive. Isn't that enough to distaste us." I sat in the air looking directly at the pup. I gently landed on the ground on my feet and dusted myself off and look directly at the dogs in front of me. "State you name and business, leech. " The leader of the pack growled at me.

I look at him with a sweet face. "That's no way to treat an old friend, Sam." He looked taken aback that I knew his name. "Are you another bloodsucker that can read minds!?" I chuckled. "Oh my dear puppy." I said sweetly and walked up to him. "I can do much more than simply read minds." I walked away laughing. "We are no friends to you…you abominations." Oh looked back at dear Jake. "Abominations you call us. Then what are you, for Christ sakes you turn into giant wolves with sharp teeth. You think that is any better? Face it, Jacob Black, you have no room to talk." I scowled at him and he looked at me with hatred.

"If you want to know who I am so much I will say. My name is Isabella Marie Swan formerly. I have changed my name constantly." I looked over my shoulder to see their reactions. I saw disbelief and surprise on most and on the younger pups confusion. "Not possible... she died years ago by an attack." I laughed. "DID YOU EVER FIND A BODY OR EVEN LOOK FOR ONE!" I yelled at them, my voice booming through the clearing. They all cringed at my tone and the electricity around me picked up my hair. "Jacob Black, you have no say in what happened. You abandoned me and look what happened."

The wolf looked at me surprised and taken aback by my outburst. I growled at him and lunged, but was kept in place by David holding me back by my waist. I snarled up at David to let me go. He shook his head no and gave me a hefty glare to calm down. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. My muscles relaxed and I went limp in his hold. He finally let go and I slumped to the ground on and awkward position. I slowly raised my head towards the wolves. My eyes started tearing up, and my powers going haywire. My appearance was fading away and brought up my human futures to appear. I felt my hair grow and slink out to my back in silk waves.

My eyes changing into the dull brown and more and more I looked like the old Bella. A tattered little human. "You were there when I jumped off a cliff, when we were hanging out on our motor cycles, but where were you when I was attacked? YOU WERE SHUNNING ME. You turned your back on me. " The tears were falling free from my face and my wings spread out from my back, feathers flying out. I abruptly stood up and took off. I can't take this... it's just too much. I brought my hands up to wipe off my face. I was too distracted to see the other object towards me before I knew it I was descending in the sky blacking out.

DPOV

I watched her shoot through the sky, feathers trailing behind her. If it wasn't this situation it would be a beautiful sight. I sighed and look down. My hand went up to massage my temples, and shook my head back and forth. "I'm sorry but I must go after her."

I was going to go when I felt a hand on my sleeve. I looked down to see the girl Alice holding me down with a hefty glare averted towards me. "What is with Bella." She said in an icy voice. I looked down at the small vampire. "You wouldn't understand. She has gone through a lot in so much time. She was just a normal human before and then she got sucked into this all. It's a lot for someone to take in."

I looked towards the sky. I was brought out of my daze when the man Edward talked. "It's my entire fault." He said in a defeated voice. "It is no ones, she…" I was cut off by a huge explosion. My head snapped to the forest as I saw smoke and feathers flying everywhere. I saw a bird like figure fall from the smoke and then another figure sail through the sky and catch the figure and fly away.

SHIT

I growled and snarled and started running after the flying figure. I looked over my shoulder to see the Cullens following. "If you have questions, might as well ask now." I said over my shoulder. "What's wrong?" The question I imagined would first be asked. I looked ahead to see a clearing coming. "I have a hefty belief that our old coven mates have come to say hello." We came into the clearing and I saw a cottage. I stopped on the edge of the clearing and closed my eyes. I sensed many auras in the tiny cottage. Three of them stood out. I sighed and vanished from my place and ended in the middle of the cottage. My head turned around inspecting the perpetrators in the cottage when they landed on two twins. My eyes went to slits and grew on an eerie glow. My lip pulled back in a snarl when I saw Bella unconscious.

"Don't just stand there, get him you fools!" Yelled Mira. A newborn lunged at me and I twisted around and caught her face in my hand and swung her into one of the walls. She went through it and into the forest. I gave her a goodbye present by sending my personal poison through her body. The big brute went after me next. I swung my leg around and round house kicked him in the ribs which sent him through the wall the girl did. They decided going alone wasn't the way. I laughed inwardly; either way it wouldn't matter for them.

They are just dead vamps.

I grabbed them both by their hair and smashed their faces into each other, effectively cracking their skulls. I burned up their corpse and let the ashes fall in a pile. An evil smile came upon my face as I saw the remaining five. I turned my whole body towards them and cocked my head and brought my arm out. I curled my fingers, taunting the fools. They all nodded and came towards me at once. I laughed out loud and open up my hand with a ball of fire. I closed it again and opened it with tiny balls of fire between each finger. I whipped them towards the newborns and watched it hit them square in the chest and watch it spread throughout there bodies. They crumbled into ashes soon after and I averted my attention to the twins.

Kira, the fragile and less bold of them, was shaking. She had fear in her eyes as she looked back and forth between her and me. "Take your venom out or there will be hell to pay." Kira shook violently and shot her arm out. A green orb shot out and it went over Bella's body and dropped onto it. It spread all over her body making it glow a green for seconds before it lifted again with an orange taint to it. It went back to Kira and joined with her again. "You idiot! Why'd you do that!?" Mira yelled into Kira face as she cringed away. "I don't want to die Mira." I laughed. "Too late missy." I shot a parasite at Mira but Kira ran in front and got it instead. She crumbled to the ground, immobile, and turned into ashes.

Mira let out a scream for her lost sister and vanished. I sighed and walked to Bella's unconscious body. I pushed hair from her face and took her lifeless body in my arms and walked out of the cottage. There the Cullens were perplexed inside the box I set around them to keep them away from the battle. Once I brought it down they raced towards me. "What's wrong with her?" I shooed them off. "She's fine; all she needs is to heal from the ordeal. I will explain or Bella will later. I have to go do some important things now."I looked at them straight in the eye, the colors of my eyes swirling. "You will go home now." And like that they were off in the forest. I sighed and my wings flew out.

I looked down towards Bella's sleeping induced body. _You are so dead when you wake up. _

**A/n: Who are these old coven mates. And what did they do to Bella ? These questions will be answered next time. Don't forget to review ppl. More reviews feul my figers to type for you. AND thanks to my friend jenneh for beta this chapter. **

**-Angel  
**


	6. I can only take so much

**A:N/ you know what bitch all you want , but its your fault to. i had this chapter almost done for like 3 months and you want to know why i didn't finish it. I have no motivation beset the lil update soon reviews i get. Why should i update something that i don't even know i**f **people actually appreciate it or like it. Before i use to have reveiw needs for update. I took that off, but not anymore. If you guys don't review i will not update its as simple as that. s****o get you fingers working** **and click the lil button that says review and write a damn nice review or this story just goes on hiatus. I'm done ranting**

**Summary : Edward left, Bella got changed and became the most powerful vampire. Edward got a new love and she's human, what will happen when they meet?**

**My soul lives on for year as the shell of my body last for only as much as it can endur**

**My soul has endured so much, but we all have our limits**

**-Anonymous  
**

**Chapter 4: I can only take so much **

BPOV

I groaned inwardly, _It happened again. _I thought to myself. My eyelids felt like a ton and my muscles were stiff as hell. I fluttered my eyelids open and looked around. The muscles in my neck were sore, and the bones in it cracking. The bright over head light blinded my eyes. _Uhh _My body was slowly getting back to normal with me waking up. I sat up and supported my weight with my arms. I swung my legs over the table and slowly got down. The floor felt cold to me since my skin was still warm from the venom.

I heard a cough when I got stable on my feet. I turned around to see a figure in the shadows leading against the wall. I narrowed my eyes and saw the outline of David. I sighed and starting wobbling toward the door I heard him mutter I have 15 minutes to get ready. I nodded and flew up the stairs to my room. I sighed and headed towards my bathroom. Before getting into the shower I circled my hand and a outline of a clock appeared in front of me. I took my index finger and tapped the middle of the clock to pause time. Its not anything drastic beset stopping everything in the world.

I stepped into my shower and the shower started because it was pressure controlled. The water pounded on my skin from all directions. My Head down towards the tile as I closed my eyes and changed my appearance. My hair inched up on my back and went a little past my shoulders, and my hair went layered, jagged at the ends. Blue steaks went through my hair in different places. I became smaller and I opened my eyes. Blue eyes stared at white tile.

I started cleaning myself of yesterday filth and my shampoo filled the bathroom with its scent. My hair was big white foam on the top of my head as I tipped it back to let the water fall on my body. It heated my skin to almost normal temperature. I tipped my head back under water and let the foam dissipate from my hair and tendril of black and blue hair fall on my face, shoulders, and back. My tears were masked by the water. _ Why, why does this have to hurt so much? _I thought to my self. My heart felt like it was getting clenched by a hand that wouldn't let go.

I clenched my hand together on my chest and let out a sob. The gods are so cruel. They just had to do this to me. I'm only a girl. I collapsed on the ground of the shower. Who was I fooling? I can't put a front up while I watch him with another girl. Let alone another human. I let out sob into the tile and my body shaking from them. My heart said stay here forever and ever, but my soul called for him and was pushing me to get up. I brought myself up on my arms and slowly stood up. I leant against the wall of the shower and slowly got out of the shower stumbling occasionally till I collapsed onto my double pillow topped bed.

Stitches of blacks and blue became to form on my body. First formed black and blue plaid panties set. Then a black off the shoulder long sleep shirt that had a hole for me to put my thumb through. Black ripped fishnet legging and a plaid blue and black chain skirt fitted my body to perfection. Metal became t mold around my wrist where an assortment of different bangles and bracelets. A charm bracelet formed at the bottom of it all with a locket, bunny, book, fang, sapphire, and mountain lion trinket. On my feet, was some cozy, black, high top converse, with a bunch of writing on it with different colors. I sat up on the edge of my bed. I circled my hand again and brought up the clock again. I pressed the middle of it again to start time again. Everything began to move again and I made my way downstairs to get all my stuff.

I came down the stairs my hair dry and ever strand in place. I passed the bowl of fruit and took an apple and my bag from the counter. I walked out the door and to my car not even checking to see if David was behind me. I slammed the door behind me and sped off toward school. Swerving in and out of lanes past cars leaving a dust trail after my car. "You can go below 100 you know." Came David voice beside me. I looked over to him and tilted my head and passed harder on the gas pedal and averted my eyes back on the road. In minutes we were in the fork parking lot and I was getting out of the car pulling out my messenger bag. I was fastening it on my shoulder and walking bristly to the door when I heard a voice.

"Ali wait up." I heard Alice tinkling bell voice. I turned on my heels slowly to see her dancing/skipping towards us. My eyes became bored and a blank stair as I felt my self collapsing on the ground and heard gasp. People were calling my name and my mind went blank.

DPOV

My eyes widened as Bella collapsed into a heap on the ground. I knelt down to catch her and carried her bridal style. Alice came running up towards us frantic, the other Cullens following her. "What's wrong?" she asked as she got to us. I sighed and snapped my fingers in front of her face. Her eyed instantly opened up and looked all around. I set her back down on her feet and she hastily ran to class. I shook my head and looked back at the Cullens confused looks. "She is still feeling the venom in her system, so she is a little worked up, it will all be explained sometime. " I said to the curtly and left them to go to classes.

BPOV

I dragged my body through the halls dodging people left and right. I slipped into the classroom and sat down. My messenger bag slid off my shoulder as I sat in my seat. The humans seemed to file in at the last minute and the teacher following them. The class seemed to drag on forever today. Maybe it was because I was wishing it to end. The shrill bell rang through my sensitive ears and I abruptly got up to my next room when I felt a gentle tug on my bag. I turned my head back to see the two man whores of the school looking at me with lust and one with their arms on my bag's strap.

I narrowed my eyes and growled at them in warning. They took it another way and put a cocky smile on their filthy faces. "Hey beautiful, why don't ya hang with us after school and we can show you a nice time." My look turned predator like as my eyes darkened. I saw them shrink back. "I'm sorry to say I have no time for the likes of you." I said matter of factly and turned on my heel flipping my hair and pulling my strap from the idiots hold and walking off.

The gal of humans and their brains to think they can get anything they want. I was seething inside my head at the human's stupidity. I couldn't degrade them so much because rather I like it or not, I was one of them too. So call me a hypocrite because I was one of them also. I came to my next class and did the same thing as before. Plopped myself down and go through this stupid subject. I looked out the window and dazed off into the sky. Then out of no where I was pulled into a vision my eyes glazing over.

_I was looking at Forks parking lot look at my car. I looked closer and saw that David was in the car. The little fucker, playing hookey while making me go to classes, ass. I growled to myself, but stopped when I saw another figure come into the scene. My eyes widened, oh hell no. There came in the scene Mira. She had a menacing look on her face. I looked in horror as I saw her walk up to the door that David was by. _

_She took him by the throat and looked at him with a menacing look. I saw as her claws broke through his skin and her venom goes into his system. My eyes were holding back tears as I watched him fall to the floor withering in pain. Then I saw her smash his skull into pieces and then burn him. I screamed no, but no one heard me as I watched my only friend die. I saw her laugh, like a crazy bitch and then turn towards the school. In horror I watch her click her fingers and the school set on fire and hundreds of humans die. _

I pulled out of my vision, tears were brimming my eyes. The shrill bell brought me out of my break down. I raced out the door to the parking lot hoping to stop my vision from happening. My mind was in a panic as I came outside. I strode to my car seeing David in it. I ran to him and pulled him out of the car. He looked at me weirdly and I gave him a panic look. I then heard a laugh

_Ha ha ha ha _

My back stiffened as I turned around to meet Mira's eyes. I narrowed my eyes and went in front of David. "I was only here for David, but now that you are, I'm killing two birds with one stone." She laughed and flashed up to me and sneered at my face. I growled and snapped my fingers and she was in binding made out of air in high pressure in the shape of strings. I laughed and walked around her. "You think you can kill me, ME!" I laughed at her insolence and heated my fingertips. And dragged them over my face and watch the burn her skin.

She screamed out in agony. I put my palm right on her face and increased the heat flowing through my hand. My hand muffled her screams of agony as she burned to ashes. I had an evil smirk on my face and my iris were slits on my icy blue eyes that were giving an eerie glow. My ear ringed with an evil laugh, it took me a couple seconds to figure out it was my own laughter. I looked to my side and saw a figure.

I looked at it with narrowed eyes. I crouched down low and gave a snarl. _Kill him….kill him… _A voice in my head kept saying. I slowly crept toward the figure. My eyes were fixated on the figure and ready to pounce when I heard a name. "Bella!" MY mind instantly cleared up as I abruptly straighten up. My head snapped into the direct of where my name was called. Blue eyes met with golden ones. I blinked my eyes a couple times and my head fell with my eyes looking at the ground. I swiftly took a hold of David's shirt and dragged him to the cafeteria. I sat down in an empty table with my food and David followed.

I started nibbling on my salad when I saw the Cullens come into the cafeteria. My back stiffened and my muscles were tense. Alice looked around the place until she spotted me and started dancing towards me. I stopped mid chew and gulped the lettuce down. The rest of them followed her and sat our table. I cringed, _why can't they see I don't want anything to do with them. He _then sat down and my eyes went straight to my salad as I picked at it with my fork. There was an uncomfortable silence at the table and it was broken when _she _came. Her brown eyes were glued to him as she sat down by him and kissed his cheek. My heart constricted and I bolted out of the building. I know I told my self I would be strong now, but I can only take so much in one day.

Once out of human eye I flew off for a calming flight. Maybe I'll answer some questions or just make new ones.

**A:N/ stay tune to find out what happens next and if you want more........**

**REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!  
**


	7. Authour note

**A:N/ I warned you guys. I can see when u guys story alert this and all, buh i barely see when you review. Call me a review whore but i need encouragement and 4-5 reviews are not going to cut it. At this moment this story is on Hitiaus until i feel like writing again I have no motivation to right now.  
**


End file.
